


The Princess' Freedom

by BunnyFair



Series: Kubard Series [3]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, the fall of ecbatana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	The Princess' Freedom

Alice stared out the upstairs window in horror as the Lusitanians moved through the streets, cutting down anyone that tried to stop them. The armored men moved ahead and pushed into buildings, pulling everyone out onto the streets. Fires burned several buildings, people screamed in pain, blood lined the streets, and children cried as the city was overtaken.

Madam pulled Alice away from the window and shoved a bag in her hands. "Get out of here, Alice. Follow the others through the tunnels and find somewhere safe. Find Kubard, he'll keep you safe."

Alice hugged the bag and nodded slightly. "What's going to happen to you?"

Madam shook her head and nudged her to the kitchen, a line of girls escaping through the hatch in the floor. "Don't worry about me, just go. From here on out you are free, you don't have to have sex with anyone any longer if you don't want, you don't have to service anyone, you're a free woman. Remember, you are worth the world and you deserve happiness."

Alice felt her eyes water and sniffled when Madam kissed her forehead. "Thank you, for everything."  
Madam smiled softly and jumped at a loud banging on the boarded up door. "Go! Now! I'll stall them for as long as possible."

Alice nodded and quickly went down the hatch, dropping into the tunnel. Covering her mouth and nose with her scarf, she quickly stumbled after the others as she flung the bag over her shoulder. She faintly heard the hatch slam close and rubbed her eyes, stumbling her way out of the city and running out after some Lusitanians ran past.  
~~~~~

Kubard stared as Pars burned and gripped the handle of his sword. He had rushed back after the failed battle, but it had still taken him several days. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eye. There was no way she was still alive, Lusitania's god didn't allow for harlots like her to live.

He clenched his fist and looked around, trying to look through the smoke and mist. Taking a deep breath, he set his sword over his shoulder and nudged his horse towards the thicker brush outside of the tunnel. He couldn't shake that small piece of hope off his chest until he looked for her properly.

He slowly guided his horse and kept his ears open, listening around closely. He looked around and squinted at a small form curled up against the base of a tree. Wrapped in a dark cloak and staying almost perfectly still, the figure was almost invisble.

He hopped off and kneeled down, mumbling, "And, who are you?"

A pair of familiar eyes peeked out from under the cloak and he blinked when arms flung around his neck, tears falling onto his shoulder. Alice clung to him and pressed her face into his neck.

He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He softly mumbled, "You're safe now, you're safe, I promise. Where are the others? Madam?"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Madam stayed back, I got separated from the others."

He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "All that matters is you're safe. Come on, let's get out of here."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, standing up. He relaxed and climbed onto his horse before lifting her up to sit in front of him. She smiled slightly and gripped his forearms, relaxing into his broad chest as he nudged his horse to leave the area. She was safe, that's all that mattered.


End file.
